Cellular telephones are generally known. Such devices are typically provided with a keypad through which a user can enter the telephone number of a called party. Once the user has entered the telephone number of a called party, a processor within the cellular telephone may scan a set of frequencies to identify a control channel of a nearby base station. Upon locating a base station, the cellular telephone may transmit an access request including the called telephone number along with an internal identifier of the cellular telephone.
The base station may compare the internal identifier of the cellular telephone with a set of authorized users to determine if the cellular telephone is authorized to use the cellular system. If the cellular telephone is authorized to use the system, the base station may transmit a channel assignment to the cellular telephone and set up of a connection with the called party. The cellular telephone may tune to the assigned channel and the user may begin conversing with the called party.
While most cellular telephones are provided with a microphone and speaker, many other cellular telephones are also provided with a Bluetooth headset. In this case, the user may wear a Bluetooth headset that communicates with the cellular telephone on a first channel while the cellular telephone operates as a relay to relay the audio information between the user and other party to the conversation.
Many current generation cellular telephones are provided with charging stations that simply require placing the cellular telephone on top of the charger. While such charging stations work well, the use of the cellular telephone while charging can interfere with normal operation of the cellular telephone and/or the charging system. Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods of controlling the charging system.